The invention relates to a bolt actuating device with a locking unit having a lock bolt and an electric adjusting device, the adjusting device having a direct current electric motor with anticlockwise-clockwise rotation, whose rotation direction is controllable by polarity reversal and in which there is a gear for transforming the motor rotation into a longitudinal movement along the motor rotation axis.
Such bolt actuating or operating devices are used, in conjunction with a burglar alarm, to prevent the opening of a door, if the alarm is activated or armed. Only if the alarm is in the inactivated or unarmed state, is it possible to slide back the bolt and therefore open the door. It is known to actuate the lock bolt with a mechanical key lock. Actuations with the aid of electromagnets are also known, in which one electromagnet is required for opening and another electromagnet for closing the bolt.
DE 36 31 043 C1 discloses a device of the present type, particularly for motor vehicle door locks, which has a reversible electric motor, which drives, by means of a clutch, a spindle drive for the bolt. As a result of its dimensions and construction, such a device is not suitable for fitting in a standard door or door frame of a building.